


Girl meets new beginning

by Anox



Series: Rilaya [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Letters, Love Confessions, Making Out, Surprises, Video Chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anox/pseuds/Anox
Summary: The Matthews moved to London and Riley finds herself alone and missing Maya more than anyone.





	1. The new school

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> I found out that the series will come to an end so I decided to write a little something.  
> I don't know if the Matthews are really moving or not so there is no spoiler.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it.  
> Have fun!

It's been two months since all hell broke loose and Riley's life got turned upside down.  
The Matthews finally settled down at their new place in London and everything seemed to be back to normal but nothing was the same.  
There was no bay window in her room and the worst part, Maya was not here. In fact Riley didn't know anyone in this country!

"Riley! Stop dreaming and eat your breakfast you are going to be late for your first day of school!", Topanga said rushing around to collect her things.  
"Why? Why did we have to move here?", Riley questioned for the hundred time completely ignoring the plate of food in front of her, she wasn't hungry anyway.  
"Could you please stop asking me that.... I know this is hard but with me getting this job we can save more money for yours and Augie's future and you can visit Maya and your friends during the holidays. Plus, I am sure you will make lots of new friends here too!"  
"Right...", Riley muttered and got up to get ready.  
"Morning!", her dad entered the kitchen and sat down at his new regular place.  
"Kid? You didn't even touch your pancakes. Is everything alright?"  
"I am just not hungry. I'll be in my room and get my stuff."

Riley left and Cory turned to his wife:" I am really worried! She hasn't eaten properly since we got here only some bites here and there. We have to do something... So.... what should we do?"  
"Don't look at me like that! I don't always have the answer! We'll figure something out but for now maybe she just needs some time."  
And that was when their daughter returned.  
"Okay... I'm ready."  
"Good! Then let's go! See you later!", Topanga leaned down to give her husband a quick kiss before leaving.

Riley didn't talk during the whole car ride only said bye as she got out.  
Now she was standing in front of her new school, alone.  
"Well, here goes nothing.", she took a deep breath and started moving towards the secretary's office.  
"Hi! Ehm... my name is Riley Matthews. I am new here and was told to come here.", she said to the lady behind the counter with a shy smile.  
The woman seemed to be in her fifties, brown eyes behind thick glasses and the hair up in a messy bun.  
She looked at Riley then back on the papers infront of her. "Right! Miss Matthews please take a seat the headmaster will soon be ready for you."  
"Thank you!"  
She sat down on one the provided chairs and took a look around. White walls full with framed pictures everything clean and in order.  
The hallways had green lockers and blackboards with different topics. It was nice but nothing like her old school.

"Miss Matthews you can go in now."  
"Oh!", Riley got up and tuned towards the headmasters office, "Thank you!"  
She closed the door behind herself and stoped infront of the desk.  
"Hello, Miss Matthews, I assume. I am Mrs. Garrison the principal. It is nice to meet you!"  
Riley took the offered hand and smiled:"Thank you. Its nice to meet you too."  
"Please sit down."  
Mrs. Garrison was in her thirties had long brown hair and a nice smile.  
"Thank you."  
"Well....", the principal looked at some papers before turning back to Riley," You will be in Mrs. Susan's class. Here is your schedule. Have you been shown around?"  
Riley took the handed paper before shaking her head.  
"Than we should propably do that now while everyone is in class."  
Mrs. Garrison got up and waited for the girl to follow than she exited the room to give the grand tour.

It took them almost an hour to get back into the office. Mrs. Garrison walked through the hallways with pride as if she was the Queen of the school which she kind of was.  
The more Riley saw of the school the more she felt her heart ache. THIS would be perfect for Maya! They had a big art section and they even could make their own clothes, design them and than present them at the end of the school year.  
The school wasn't only about grades, it was about finding your strength and working on getting better.  
Maya would love it.  
"So... I guess this would be all. If you need anything even if you just need someone you can talk to, my door is always open.", the principal said before releasing Riley who was near to breaking into tears.  
So she power walked towards the nearest Lady's room to lock herself into a stall where she sobbled quietly.  
As the bell rung she had pulled herself together and made her way to her classroom.

The next hours past in a blur and before Riley knew she was back home.  
"Hey kid! How was your day?", her father asked placing the dishes on the dining table.  
"Alright I guess..."  
"My new school is awesome! I even made a new friend!", Augie said with a big smile.  
"That's great boy!"  
"If it is alright could I go to my room? I am not really hungry, just tired.", Riley asked.  
"Okay... I'll make you a snack for later."  
"Thanks dad."


	2. The nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley figures something out.

Riley was sitting on her bed writing on a piece of paper.

"Dear Peaches,

I really miss you! I am all alone and I probably won't make any friends soon, since I wasn't even able to do so with you by my side.  
How is everyone else doing?  
My new school would be more than perfect for you and believe me as I say that you would love it there. I know that's crazy but they have a great art program... nothing where my purple cats would find their place.  
And everyone in school is so nice especially the principal. "

She stopped as a tear escaped her eye.

"Since I won't send this you will never know how miserable I feel being here without you. You always accepted me the way I am but I am afraid to be myself here. Not everyone can handle my craziness...  
I put a picture of us in my locker so I at least see you between classes.  
I cried today at school actually. I thought I was over tears after the first week but SURPRISE I am not.  
I wish you could have been there to hold me like you always did and to softly sing nonsense into my ear."

More tears fell.

"It's funny... all day I thought about you.... okay I maybe thought once or twice about Lucas but it seems as if my heart aches more when I picture you.  
Does that mean something?  
I don't know... God! Why did it have to change?"

She sobbed whiping her eyes before returning to her task.

"I feel like I left a part of me back home. I just can't quite wrap my mind around this whole thing.  
Maybe after a good night's sleep everything will look different... if I were able to sleep....  
I'll try.  
I miss you!  
Love Riley"

She placed the pencil down on her nightstand and folded the letter. Carefully she slipped it into one of her books.  
After putting everything away she got under her blanket and pressed a pillow against her chest. She silently cried herself to sleep.

\---------------------

 _"Wait! How did I got here?",_ Riley thought as she suddenly found herself standing in front of "Topanga's".

She looked around and everything seemed the same. Curious she went to the door but stopped cold in her tracks as her eyes fell on her best friend sitting in their usual spot on the couch. Joy filled her heart and she had the feeling her chest might explode.  
Then she saw the other girl sitting on HER place, hand on Maya's knee and laughing about something.

 _"NO! This can't be right!",_ she wanted to scream but nothing left her mouth. All she could do was stand there and watch as the girl leaned forward and gave Maya a quick peck on the cheek who flushed and smiled shyly. A strong pain went through her at that sight.

_"Why? I...I don't understand!"_

Riley sobbed and tears fell on the cold ground.

Sudddenly Maya took the other girl's hand and lurched forward pressing her lips against hers. Riley stood there in shock.

 _"This should be me!",_ was all she could think before someone grabbed her shoulders.

\-----------------------------

With a small scream Riley opend her eyes just to find her mother sitting next to her on the bed.

" _It was just a dream!",_ relieve flooded her before she remembered her last thought.

_**"This should be me!"-** am I jealous? _

"Riley? Is everything alright?", Topanga asked clearly worried.

"No", Riley sobbed, "Nothing is okay! I am such an idiot!"  
"Wait! Slow down! What happend?"  
"I.... I-i love Maya! And I lost her! Why was I so blind?", she cried placing her hands over her eyes.  
"Honey? Where is this coming from?",her mother got closer slinging one arme around her trembling body.  
"I had a dream. I was back home at Topanga's and Maya was there with another girl and it just hurt so much! I thought I love Lucas but it didn't hurt as much when I saw him with someone else...I never thought I would love a girl.... How did this happen?"  
"Riley, look at me", her mother placed one hand on her cheek,"It's alright. You don't have to panick. It doesn't matter if you love a boy or a girl, nothing changes. You are still you! And we love and support you no matter what!"

"I can't believe I just realised it now. God! I was so stupid!"

"To be true I am kind of suprised that you figured it out.", at that Riley looked up in disbelieve, "Well, there are some things a mother can sense and I always knew that Maya and you share a special connection."  
"That's great! Couldn't you give me a hint or something? Now it's to late...", the girl sobbed.   
"I wanted you to find your own way. And it is never to late to tell someone that you love them."  
"Mum... do you think she would love me back?", Riley asked unsure.  
"She would be stupid if not and I know that Maya is one hell of a smart person.", Topanga hugged her tightly before continuing:"Do you feel better?"  
"Yeah! Thank you mum!", Riley whispered realising how tired she felt after her little breakdown.  
"Always darling. Do you think you could catch some more sleep now?"  
"Hmh", already struggling to keep her eyes open.  
"Good. Sweet dreams. I love you!", with that Topanga placed the blanket over her almost sleeping girl and quietly made her way back to her husband.

 

\--------------------------------

"And? How is she?", Cory asked as soon as Topanga stepped into their bedroom.  
"She had a bad dream but I think she'll be alright."  
"I am really worried. What can we do?", he placed his hand on the free space next to him to signal his wife to sit down.  
"She is homesick and she has a lot on her mind but she is our daughter, she'll get through this and if she needs us we will be there. That's all we can do right now."  
She cuddled into his side.  
"Is this all?"  
"Well, she figured something out tonight so this will definitely help.", she whispered tired.  
"And what did she find out?", Cory asked curious.  
"She'll tell you when she is ready. Can we sleep now please? I am exhausted..."  
"Of course! Good night, love!", he pressed a soft kiss on her head and turned of the lights.


	3. The letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She writes a letter.

The next morning Riley got up and started to think about how she should tell Maya her feelings. She wished that she could tell her in person but since she was in England it would be impossible.  
She skipped breakfast and sat in school waiting for it to end.

Finally she was home and after a quick meal with Augie and her dad she settled on to her bed to write a letter.  
"This time I will send it!", she thought and started.

"Dear Maya,  
how are you? How is school?  
My school isn't as bad as I thought it would be. I even would say that you might like it. They have a great art program but you would be definitely the best!  
Well... The reason I am writing this letter is that I have something very important to tell you.  
Do you remember how you said that I would love Lucas like a brother? Seems like you were right.  
I am in love with someone else.

You are always there for me and I can just be me without being afraid. I feel brave when you are with me.  
I know the timing is the worst since we are miles apart but I can't stop feeling that I will never be as happy as in the past if you are not with me.  
The person I love is you and I wish you would be here with me.  
I know this could ruin our whole friendship but I need you to know that I love you with all my heart.

I think I always loved you but I was just too blind to see it and now we are miles apart and I need you to know how I feel.  
I hope it doesn't scare you away because you are my best friend and if you don't feel the same it doesn't have to change anything!  
Well.... This is kind of all...  
I hope to hear from you soon.  
Love Riley "

"Sooo... that's awful... I'll just write a new one!", Riley looked at the page when she heard a small knock on her door.  
"Just a moment", she yelled and hid the letter in a book, "Okay. Come in!"  
"Hey. Could you come into the living room please?", her father asked.  
"Why? I really have to do my homework....", Riley whined and looked at Cory.  
"It won't take long, promise!"  
"Alright.... I'll be out in a second."


	4. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Positively what everyone thought would happen... or not?

"I'm here! What was so important?", Riley asked as she stepped into the living room. Her parents were sitting on the couch and turned around to face her.  
"Your father and I have talked and we made a decision...", Topanga started.  
Riley's eyes got bigger, "Wait! You told him? How could you?!"  
"Riley, I didn't tell anything. It is not my place to do that. If you could please let me finish?", her mother answered.  
She silently agreed and her mother continued: "As I said before we made a decision. Since everything is new here and it can be difficult to fit in we want you to have someone you can talk to and spend time with."

  
"What does that mean?",Riley looked at both of them in confusion.  
"What your mother wants to say is that she brought something for you with her."  
Still not sure what was going on Riley looked around scanning the room but nothing seemed different.  
"Okay. Could we please speed this up a bit? I really have to get my homework done and what you are telling me doesn't make any sense!"

"Hello to you too, Honey.", suddenly a known voice behind her said.  
"Stop! This can't be happening.", Riley thought over and over again as she turned around to face her big suprise.  
On the shelf stood a black laptop and on the display was Maya.  
"I don't understand... what does this mean?"  
"Oh oh! Can I answer that Mr. Matthews?", Maya interruppted Cory who wanted to explain the situation. With a wave of his hand he leaned back.

"Okay! Your parents were really worried that you weren't eating properly and they figured it was because you missed your friends... So your dad asked Shawn to buy me a laptop together, so we can video-chat! That's great, right?", Maya smiled filled with excitement. Riley wasn't quite that enthusiastic about the situation but she couldn't yell out her frustration because she didn't want to be ungrateful. Instead she returned the smile and turned towards her parents: "That's awesome! Thank you so much! I love you!" She hugged them and got back to her friend taking the electric device.

"I'll be in my room if that's all right?", Riley asked and waited for the positive reply before going into her bedroom.

\-------------------------

"See darling! I told you this would be perfect! Problem solved!", Cory said as soon as Riley was out of earshot. Topanga just shaked her head in disbelieve of her husband's blindness, just as usual he had no clue what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me so long and that it is quite short....


	5. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Video-chat between Maya and Riley.

Riley placed the laptop on the bed and sat down infront of the camera.  
"So, Riles, tell me what's wrong!", Maya started and looked at her friend with concern in her eyes.  
"It's nothing... I just miss you guys.", Riley forced herself to give a sparkling smile.

"Well, I don't believe you! Come on honey!", Maya kept on pushing.

"I had a rugh night so can we drop this already? Please? I want to know how everyone is doing?", Riley pleaded while she felt sick to her stomach. Why couldn't she just tell her that she loved her?

_"_ Alright honey... but you know you can always come to me if you need anything! Do you understand? ANYTHING!"

"I know...", and than it happend, she couldn't hold it back anymore the tears started falling.

"Riles? Oh shit! Nothing is alright!", Maya panicked which made the other girl sob even more making it hard to breathe.

"I.... I-i j-just.... I hate-hate it here!", Riley blubbered out.

"Oh honey! I know it sucks that you moved but soon everything will be better.", the blonde tried to calm her friend, "So, just try to breathe for me now. Deep breaths!"

Riley obeyed, calming herself slowly down until only small sobs escaped her.

"That's it! Good girl!" "I'm sorry..." "Don't be. I'm glad.", Maya smiled. "You are GLAD? Why?" "You feel better now, right?", Maya asked and waited for Riley to nod in agreement, "See! That is all that matters. I don't mind seeing you break down crying as long as it helps you."

"Why are you so perfect?", slipped out of Riley's mouth before she could shut it.

"I think we established that I only got like this because of you..."

_"Okay! I'll just going to go for it. Now or never! I can't keep this for myselfe anymore it will eat me alive.",_ Riley gave herself a little pep-talk.

"I have to tell you something... But you have to let me finish.", she started.

Maya looked at her confused but nodded.

"I hate it here because I miss you guys, especially you. I miss spending every moment with you and telling you everyhing. Okay... what this means is, that I love you!", Riley finished and waited Maya to freak out.

Nothing happend. Maya just looked at her thoughtfully.

"Riles, I love you too. I tell you that all the time."

"I know you do but I don't mean it like that. I want to tell you that I am REALLY truly falling for you and it is not just because we are miles apart.", Riley clarified biting on her lip. Then she received the most beautiful smile from her best friend.

"Finally you realised!"

"Wait.... what?", she asked confused not believing her ears.

"I love you too! I always have and when Lucas and you got closer I was so jealous that I tried to get between you.... I thought you must have noticed.", Maya explained. "WHY didn't you just tell me before I moved to England?", Riley asked slightly angry. Then she saw the look on Maya's face.

_"Stupid! Don't blow this now!"_

"I didn't mean it like that! Let's forget it! I am just happy the truth is finally out even if an ocean is between us.", Riley smiled as Maya's eyes started to sparkle again with joy.

"So... what do we do now?", Maya broke the silence.


	6. Flickering screen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The screen started flickering and their conversation got interrupted.

"I don't know...", Riley answered, "I just wish you vould be here." She placed her hand on the screen and Maya did the same.  
"We'll figure it out like always, I promise!"   
Suddenly the screen started flickering and then it turned black.  
"Maya? MAYA? No!", Riley yelled at the laptop shaking it slightly.

Her door opend and Topanga entered the room: "Riley? Is everything okay? Why are you yelling?"   
Tears formed in the girl's eyes as she looked up.  
"I told her! I told her that I love her and then the stupid laptop broke!"  
"Oh honey, I am so sorry that you didn't get an answer but I am sure the computer can be fixed."  
"No mum! I got an answer... but we didn't have a chance to figure out what to do next!", Riley started sobbing.

Topanga got closer to sit next to her daughter.  
"Darling, that's alright you two have lots of time! What is more important right now is what she said. How did she react?"  
Riley looked directly at her mother a smile spreading on her face: "She loves me too!"  
"That is wonderful!", the older woman hugged the girl.  
"Yeah! But we had no time to talk about what exactly this means..."  
"You will! You can just call her for now and video-chat later."  
Riley thought about her mother's words for a moment before saying:"You are the best! I love you mum!"  
"I love you too! So, I'll leave you so you can have a little privacy again.", Topanga winked at her daughter before getting up and walking towards the door quietly closing it behind her.

Instantly Riley grabbed her mobile phone and dialed Maya's number.  
She waited but only the mailbox answered.   
"Hey... ehm... it's me Riley. You probably know that already... well, I just wanted to talk to you since we had no chance to clear some things... just, could you call me as soon as possible? I lo-... I love you. Bye!"  
She hung up and let herself fall back onto the bed.   
She laid there waiting and waiting but nothing happend her phone never rang.  
Finally she fell a sleep.


	7. More surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise surprise!

The next morning Riley got up early checking for any messages from Maya but there were none.  
Grumpy she got ready for school.  
Her main teacher was sick which meant she could go home early where she had at least an hour alone before her dad got home with Auggie.  
She trew her backpack into a corner an sat down infront of the TV mindlessly zapping throught the channels.  
Every few minutes she cecked her phone - still nothing.

"You did a great job! Somehow I scared her.... but she said she loves me too! Or did she just say that because we are so far apart?", Riley couldn't figure out why she hadn't heard from her best friend.

Before she realised the hour was over and a key got turned in the lock of the front door.  
"Hey dad!", she greeted her father as he stepped inside.  
"Hey kid. What are you doing here so early?"  
"Teacher was sick, so we could go home. Why are you staring at me like that?"  
Her dad looked.at her as if she had three heads.  
"It's nothing.... I am just wondering....", he got quiet.  
"You are wondering what?", she kept her eyes on him to spot every movement.  
"Well.... I am just kind of shocked that you didn't went straight to your room..."

"That's not something special....", Riley said.  
"The last few days you always got home and went to your room.", her dad closed the door.  
"I just had a couple of bad days... where is Auggie? ", she tried to change the topic.  
"Oh... he is by his new friend. He'll be back around seven p.m. Should I make us something to eat?"  
"Ah... food sounds really good right now!"

"Alright! What would you like?", her father asked with a bright smile.  
"A sandwich would be nice..."  
"A sandwich is coming right up!", he went into the kitchen and left Riley alone.

Suddenly her phone rang informing her about a new message.  
Maya: "Hey! Sorry I couldn't contact you sooner. WE NEED TO TALK!"  
Riley read it over and over, not knowing what this could mean. Did she cahnge her mind? Will this be the end? 

Her dad returned with her food, placing it on the coffee table.  
"Hey... so, I gotta go now. I just remembered that I have to pick something up... You'll be alright a few minutes alone, right?", he said picking up his jacket and keys.  
"Sure...", Riley answered not really caring.  
"Great! See ya!"  
So he left leaving his daughter in her confusion.  
Why would Maya write in capital letters?  
Finally she decided to answer the only way she could think of.  
Riley: "Yeah...do you have a moment so I can call you?"

She ate her sandwich while she waited for Maya's reply but there was none.  
"Shit! It's over, right? Why else wouldn't she answer?", Riley thought sadly and with a deep breath she got up and cleand her plate before retrieving to her room.  
She put on some music - loud.

Later that evening here was a slight knock an her door. She was just listening to Marina and the Diamonds "Oh No!".  
Her brother entered her room.  
"Hi, Riley! There is something for you in the living room...", Auggie yelled over the music and left again before his sister could ask any questions.  
So all she could do was turn off the stereo and follow him.

She got into the living room where a big package was standing in the middle.  
"What's that?", she asked her family members who stood on the opposite side of the room in a tight row.  
"It's for you. Just open it and look.", Cory said.  
She got closer to the box and started opening it. Inside wa a bunch of stuff she recognised as Maya's things.  
"Why is Maya's stuff in here?", she looked at her parents and that was when she noticed a glimps of blonde hair behind them.  
"This can't be happening!", she thought walking over to her family.  
Ther parents stepped aside to reveal her best friend.  
"Hey Riles...", was all Maya could say before Riley smashed herself into the other girl, sending both to the ground.

"This can't be real! Please tell me you are really here!"  
"I... would... but it is... kind of hard to... breathe...", Maya gasped and Riley instantly separated herself from her friend. The girls were sitting on the ground, Riley on Mayas lap, looking into each others eyes.

Topanga took her boys hands and led them to the apartment door.  
"Come on. Let's give them some time and get dinner."  
She pushed them out of the apartment and turned back to her daughter: "We'll be back in an hour or so."  
And then both girls were alone.


	8. Let's be roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have an important conversation

Maya was here! She was here in England with Riley!  
"So... we should talk.", the blonde said.  
"Yeah, but first you have to explain what this means!", Riley ordered.  
"I will but do you think we could do that not on the floor?", Maya pointed out.  
Her friend started blushing as she realised the position they were in. Maya under her and Riley straddling her hips.  
"Oh... sorry.", Riley got up and extended her hand for Maya to grab.

Both girls took a seat on the couch, looking at each other. Neither one said anything for a few moments but finally the blonde broke the silence.  
"So... First of all the important things... I live here now."  
"You live here now? But your mum and Shawn?", Riley interrupted.  
"They are fine and they know that I am here. It was actually their idea... your dad told my dad all about your new school and the awesome art programme it offers, so he sent some of my pictures there and got a letter that said they would be more than happy to have me. So.... Here I am!"  
"That's great! But... are your parents really okay with this? And where are you going to stay?"  
"Now that my mum ownes "Topanga's", she has like no time for anything else and Shawn is busy all the time too... so they decided that it would be okay if I move here and just visit them during the holidays. And to answer your question where I am going to stay - I'll be living here with you."

Maya is going to live here? They will be sharing the same roof!  
"Where exactly are you going to sleep? We don't have any guestrooms...", was all Riley could say but her face started to light up more every second of the conversation. "Here is the tricky part... This whole thing can only happen if you are willing to share your room with me... so what do you say, roommate?", Maya looked unsure and gave her a shy smile.

"Let me think about it...You would be here with me... all the time and you would go to school with me and sleep with me in the same room... I am not sure...", Riley teased but stopped as soon as she saw Maya's face fall, "So! OF COURSE I am okay with you staying in my room!"

"Really? That's awesome!", Maya lurched forward and captured her friend in a warm embrace which Riley returned.

"Well.... what are we going to do now?", the dark haired girl asked after they separated. "We should talk about what we are now... I love you and I really hope that we could be more than friends but if this is nothing you want I can live with it."

"You think I don't want more? If I remember correctly I said "I love you" first....", Riley couldn't continue when suddenly soft lips were pressed against hers.The kiss was soft and sweet and for a moment she thought she tasted a small hint of peaches.

"Sorry... I had to do this.... so what were you saying?", Maya smirked.

"Ehm... I...I forgot.",her friend stuttered not able to process what had happend. In stead of waiting the blonde leaned in again and this time Riley reacted instantly. She put her arms around Maya's neck and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. Surprised Maya opend her lips slightly which Riley used as she carefully let her tongue explore. After they ended the kiss they looked at each other with clouded eyes.

"I guess this means you want to be my girlfriend?", Maya stated with a smile.

"Well, how could I say "yes" to something you never asked me?", was what she got in return.

"Alright! You want the official proposal? You'll get it!", with that Maya got down on one knee and asked without hesitation:" Riley Matthews would you give me the honour of being my girlfriend?"

Tears filled Riley's eyes as she got on the floor infront of her friend: "Of course! I thought you'll never ask!" Filled with joy both girls found themselves in a warm embrace and the deal was sealed with a brusing kiss.


	9. My girlfriend

After making out some more both girls snuggled comfortably on the couch together. Maya was leaning against the armrest with her back and Riley was laying on top of her head resting in the crook of her friend's neck.  
" Mhm... I wish we could stay forever like this...", Riley whispered drawing small circles on Maya's arm.  
"Well... if we stay like this we would die! Probably because we starve to death or we start eating each other.", the blond smirked at the shocked look her girlfriend gave her,"I would never eat you honey! I prefer you alive."  
"Good!", Riley settled back down, "What do you want to do now?"  
"We could unpack my stuff so I can get settled in?"  
"Alright!", Riley gave her girlfriend a small kiss before getting up an offering a hand to the blonde.  
Together they took the package and suitcases to their room.

"Nice!", Maya said looking around as Riley closed the door behind them.  
"It's not that big but I am surr we can fit two beds in here. And we can share the closet if you are okay with it."  
"We already share everything so I wouldn't mind. And, if you ask me, I don't think we need two beds, a big one should be fine."  
Riley looked at her friend with big eyes and then slowly smirked as she stepped closer.  
"Sooo... you wanna sleep together?", she asked placing her armes around the other girl's neck.  
"We shared a bed before, you know?!", Maya pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her lips.  
"Right, but now I can cuddle with you and stuff..."  
"And what stuff are you exactly referring to?", the blonde asked with a smile watching her girlfriend's cheeks turn red.  
"Well... we could...", she didn't get a chance to finish as suddenly someone knocked on the door before opening it. The girls only had a second to jump away from each other. 

"Hey you two. I just wanted to let you know, that we are back.", Topanga said, "We brought some fish and chips if you are hungry."  
"Thanks mum!", Riley answered.  
"So? Is everything alright between you girls?"  
Maya looked at Riley as she slowly realised why Topanga was asking.  
"You know?", Maya turned to the older woman who just smiled and nodded her head.  
"Since when?"  
"Oh Maya... a mother just knows. By the way your mum called to check in and I told her everything is alright but you should call her back."  
Maya just looked at her in shock, so Riley took over: "She will. And everything is perfect. In fact I would like you to know that Maya is officially my girlfriend."  
At "girlfriend" the blonde's face lighted up and the biggest smile appeared.  
"I am happy for you!", Topanga stepped forward and hugged her daughter, next she took Maya into a tight embrace  
"If you break her heart I will crush you!", she whispered.  
"I would never dare!"

"Okay, since this is settled, do you girls want to eat some good old fish and chips?"  
"I am for sure hungry and I hope you brought enough.", Maya stated and on cue her stomach rumbled.  
"Alright. Then lets go eat!"  
The three went into the living room where Cory and Auggie sat at the table waiting patiently.  
"FINALLY!", the young boy exclaimed.  
"What took you so....", Cory started as his eyes landed on the girls' joined hands.  
"Well there is probably something I should tell you two first.... Maya and I are now together. She is my girlfriend and there is nothing anyone can do about it!", Riley said gripping Maya's hand tighter.


	10. Tell me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are more reasons why the girls love each other.

"There! I said it!", Riley thought and looked at her dad. Even though she knew Cory would be okay with Maya and her being together she had to make sure that everyone knew she was serious about their relationship.  
"Well...", her father started and she could see Maya getting nervous.  
"Finally! It took you long enough!", he finished and got up to hug Maya and then his daughter.  
"Wait!", Auggie exclaimed and shocked everyone, "So you two weren't together before?"  
"No, little man. They were just best friends.", Cory explained.  
"Well that makes no sense! They practical spend every minute of the day together and Maya always calms Riley down AND I had to leave the room when they wanted to talk... I thought they were making out!"  
Maya looked at the boy in shock.  
"AUGGIE!", Topanga yelped.  
"What? It's not like you didn't think the same!"  
Guilty the parents looked at each other.  
"Really?", Maya finally said but the only answer were the disbelieving looks she got. "Well.... it doesn't matter if you thought we were a couple. It is important that all of you know that we are one now.", Riley broke the silence. "You are right!", Topanga agreed. "Since this is settled, can we please eat already?", Auggie whined. The Matthews and Maya settled down around the table. Riley was sitting next to her girlfriend while Topanga and Cory were on the opposite side, Auggie was sitting at the head of the table. Everyone filled their plates with fish and french fries and started to eat. No one said anything foe the next fwe minutes. "So Maya, are you excited for your new school?", Cory asked after they finished their meal. "Kind of. If the school is half as good as Riley says it would be great." "It is! It will be perfect for you!", Riley said and reached for the blonde's hand under the table. Maya looked at her girlfriend with a small smile. Topanga noticed that both girls didn't want to talk about school right now and that they would prefer to be alone, so she said:" I think it is quite late already. You girls should go to your room to get settled in." "Right! Thank you for the food!", Maya smiled and got up pulling Riley with her. "And leave the door open!", Cory yelled after them as they left the room.

\---------------------------

"Finally!", Riley started after she closed the door, "So, what do you want to do now?"

"How about unpacking my stuff?", Maya suggested and started to open one of her suitcases, not noticing Riley who got closer until she was standing behind the blond.  
"Are you sure?"  
Startled Maya turnes around just to find herself inches apart from her girlfriend.   
"Ehm... don't you think we should?", she stammered eyes locked on Riley's lips.  
"No.... but if you want to... so let's unpack!"  
"Wait! NO! I don't want to!", Maya grabbed her friend to pull her closer.  
"So? What do you want then?"  
Without another word the blond leaned in to press her lips on the other girl's mouth.  
Finally they came up for air and Maya whispers:"You are such a tease! But that's one reason why I love you."  
They continued making out slowly moving towards the bed until the almost fell on the mattress.  
They slowed down and settled comfortably on the bed cuddling each other.  
"So... there are more reasons why you love me?", Riley asked placing a quick kiss on Maya's cheek.  
"Well, of course there are more...", Maya turned red.   
"Come on! Tell me! PLEEEEEASE?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> I hope you enjoyed the story so far.
> 
> I am not quite sure if I should continue... and if I would I don't think it will be more than one or two chapters...
> 
> So please tell me what you think... do you want to read more?   
> Thanks!


	11. Good night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet end.

"Well... Honey, I love you for more than just one reason... I love that you always try to see the good in every person or thing. I love every inch of you and that you let me hold you without question... I love that you trust me with your problems, your doubts and with your heart.I love your purple cats and your craziness. You are my best friend, my love and most of all you are my family ,my save haven...", when Maya ended she placed a soft kiss on Riley's forehead.   
Tears started to run down the brunette's cheeks as she looked into her girlfriend's eyes.  
"I love you! More then I could ever express with words."  
"Honey. Please don't cry!", Maya wiped the salty tears away.  
"It's okay.... they're happy tears."  
They shared a sweet kiss.   
"I'll love you forever! ", Riley whispered as they cuddled closer to each other.  
"Good! Cause it would be sad if my love would be one sided...", Maya teased with the biggest smile.

After that they sat silently on the bed until they couldn't keep their eyes open anymore. So they changed and slipped under the blanket, Maya slinging her armes around Riley, spooning her from behind.  
"Good night peaches!"  
"'Night and sweet dreams!"  
They drifted happily of to sleep.


End file.
